Irish Angles and Saints
by LILBLUEYES07
Summary: He will give his angels charge of you to guard you in all your ways.  On their hands they will bear you up, lest you dash your foot against a stone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously this is a FanFic and I own nothing but my thoughts on a kick ass movie.

Preface

Bridget Alice and Mary Margaret O'Flaherty were born at midnight on a midsummer's eve. It was said, by the gossipy, jealous old blue haired ladies in the local parish, that their mother, Mary Alice, was seduced by a Fairy prince. Regardless of their supposed highly unlikely parentage the girls grew up quite wild and headstrong. When they turned 18 they went to their mother and told her that they were going to America to make their fortunes and would keep in touch.

Mary Alice was sad to see the girls go but understood that a life in a small village in Ireland was not enough for her girls. They had been working in the local pub for years and had some money saved up. It was easy to get good tips from the patrons when the girls were as pretty as they were.

Bridget was ginger haired and curvy. She had a bright smile and a sweet temperament unless you got her angry. Mary Margaret, or Margaret as she liked to be called, was dark haired. She was petite and tiny and sprite like. She had a mischievous disposition and delighted in pranks of all kinds. Both girls were slow to temper and generally enjoyed life but if you crossed either one and stepped over the line everyone who knew them would tell you to duck and cover. Mary Alice's girls knew how to take care of themselves.

So one bright June morning Mary Alice kissed both girls on their cheeks and said "Dia a bheith agat le go bhfeicfidh mé arís" and with that the girls set off on their big adventure.

It had taken several wrestling matches, more than a few snarling, spitting, fights, a few tossed coins and a couple of darts thrown to figure out where they were going to go specifically. Margaret wanted to go to Los Angles and try to be movie stars. Bridget wanted to go to New York and try for Broadway but in the end both realized that those types of dreams could only bring them trouble so in the end they took the advice of the local priest and went to Boston, where he knew some people, and could get them a place to stay and jobs at a Pub called McGinty's.

So with dreams on their minds and a song in their hearts the girls boarded the plane for their long trek to America and their new lives.

A/N so is this worth going on with?

Translation:

Dia a bheith agat le go bhfeicfidh mé arís

God be with you until we meet again


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Just to clear a few things up, this will be massively AU from the pre-beginning of BDS. Some of the stuff will be happening concurrently with the movie but I may mess with the plot a bit. I offer my apologies to those of you that are purists, as well as to Troy Duffy who we all love and cherish for making a great movie. Boys are coming up next!

_"Are not angels all ministering spirits, sent forth to minister for them who shall be heirs of salvation?_

**_Bible: Hebrews (1:14)_**

**Bridget POV**

"OH Tiarna daor! An dairire ata tu?" Bridget stated in a flat voice to her sister. "Dis was definitely a good idea!" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she stared at the flat that they would be sharing. The room was dark and dingy. Bridget was certain it hadn't seen the business end of a cleaning rag or dust mop in many a year and there was a scent that spoke of the death of something. Bridget was praying it wasn't human.

The fat, smarmy Russian man looked both her and her sister up and down and said "The rent is $500 per month fully furnished take or leave!" Bridget felt a little slimy just from the look. Under his breath she heard him mumble something like "может быть, мы можем работать сделки по аренде" Bridget didn't speak Russian but Margaret did and it didn't seem as though she was happy with what she heard. "Вы можете придерживаться, которые предлагают где-то неприятные" the angry spate of unintelligible words from her sister was followed by "We leave it!" Margaret grabbed Bridget by her wrist and dragged her out into the cool sunshine of the Boston afternoon.

To say that their new adventure was starting off on a bad foot was a massive understatement. When the girls had arrived at _Boston _Logan International _Airport they found out that Margaret's luggage had been rerouted through Finland and she wouldn't have anything but her carry-on until tomorrow. Bridget's bags were only sent to a different state so they waited for them for a couple of hours in the airport. The airline personnel had given them a number to call to tell the airlines where to send the bags when they came in but at this point they now had nowhere to have them sent. _

_"Well, we might as well go for da trifecta of good luck and see if da pub we will be working at is better than a hole in da ground." Bridget said, with another dose of sarcasm. Margaret was getting sick of her sisters bitching said "_Is minic a gheibhean beal oscailt diog dunta!" "Close your gob! I grant that e'vry ting so far hasn't been our usual good luck but nothing goes wrong all da time." Margaret suggested they get a hotel for the next couple of nights so they could get their luggage and their bearings around the neighborhood and speak to the pub owner by the name of "Doc"

Bridget was dragging ass by the time they found a Holiday Inn and got checked in. The sisters fell into bed at the same time, and without even removing their shoes or saying their prayers, they fell into a deep sleep.

**Margaret POV**

Margaret opened her eyes first the next morning. Every morning was the same, Margaret would get up to have a smoke, and Bridge would wake soon after wanting coffee or there would be hell to pay. She was in luck this morning because she had seen the small coffee pot in the bathroom yesterday when they checked in and so could start the caffeine for her sister immediately after she woke up, this would assure her of a halfway cooperative Bridget until they could get somewhere to eat breakfast. That first cigarette in the morning was just the best one all day so she started the coffee pot and lit her cig and waited for Bridget to wake up.

Just as she was starting to wonder if she was going to have to wake her Bridget sat up in bed and stretched. She ran her fingers through her bright red locks and grimaced at the knots she found there. Bridget was very different in looks and temperament from her sister. While Margaret had raven black hair and was petite and compact, often giving rise to teasing from her sister that with fairy wings she could pass for the pixy that the old ladies in the village went on about. Margaret had a quick and hot temper but it cooled quickly too. Bridget was mostly laid back and was slow to temper but once she was on a tear you better watch your back because she could level a good sized mountain with a look. Bridget was tall, at least 5'6, and curvy, she often joked with Margaret that god had given her the body so that she could flirt with the customers while Margaret was able to cook, as was her talent and choice, rather than kiss a lot of customers asses all evening.

Margaret looked at her sister and asked "Morning to ya, would ya like some caffeine this morn'n afore we try again to find somewhere decent to stay?" "Yes please" Bridget replied. Margaret handed her a cuppa and said"I'm for a shower, ya can go next and then we can get somth'n to eat." "Aye, I want to check out this pub after. Maybe Doc can tell us somwh're to get a good flat." "Good Idea deirfiúr"

Margaret was quick to shower and got dressed as her sister showered and waited as Bridget got ready. Even though the girls first day hadn't been what they hoped Margaret was still very excited. The girls exited their hotel simultaneously. They place sunglasses on their faces to block the bright morning sun and walked, like the twins they were, to the nearest diner to start their day.

Translations by:

Google and .com/common_gaelic_

OH Tiarna daor! An dairire ata tu – Oh dear lord Are you serious?

может быть, мы можем работать сделки по аренде – Maybe we can work out a deal on the rent

Вы можете придерживаться, которые предлагают где-то неприятные – Take your deal and stick it someplace unpleasant

Is minic a gheibhean beal oscailt diog dunta - An open mouth often catches a closed fist!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I am having difficulty writing the boys. Hope you like it.

_Blessed are they who maintain justice, who constantly do what is __right. - __PROVERBS 21:15_

**Murphy POV**

The day that changed Murphy and Conner's lives forever started out as an ordinary day. He woke up first with all kinds of energy and craving a cigarette so he bounced out of bed to find his pack. The first hit of the first cigarette of the day is always the best thing he can think of. It gives him that buzz that he got when he was much younger and began smoking. "Ah" he groaned and padded into the kitchen, or what passed as a kitchen in the illegal loft that he and his brother were squatting in, and pressed the coffee maker button to warm up the sludge in the bottom of the pot. Murphy sat at the kitchen table. The McManus kitchen was really just a small refrigerator, a hot plate, a microwave and a scratched up table. Yes the place was a complete shit hole but it was the right price, free, and his friend Rocco had told them how to scam the electricity and water so he and his brother only had to pay for food and beer. The rest of the money went home to help their ma keep the farm going back in Ireland. It was the least they could do since they weren't there to help her around the place.

Just then Conner came in scratching his balls and yawning. He stubbed his toe on the chair Murphy was sitting in and started scowling and stomping around looking like the sun came up just to spite him. Conner began looking for a clean mug to drink coffee in and began getting madder when he couldn't find it. Murphy sighed and got up. He pushed Conner into his emptied chair and poured coffee into the mug he had found. Experience had taught him that if Conner didn't get his morning caffeine rush he would be a bear all day and since the sun was out and it looked like a promising morning Murphy didn't want to deal with his brother's tantrum. Today was Saturday and if he was lucky they could get out of this rat infested flea trap, and do something fun. This fun would probably end in a trip to McGinty's but this would never happen if he had to scuffle with Conner all morning.

Just as Murphy was contemplating taking, what he was sure was to be a cold shower, the phone rang. Conner picked it up and sort of grunted into the receiver. He listened and then looked directly at Murphy "Sure and we'll come in for ya boss." He said and hung up. Murphy pouted at his brother and said "Why us? It's our day off." "Sean called in today" he said as he headed to the bed area to find something that didn't stink to put on for work. "Why'd he do that" Murphy said finding a shirt that he knew he hadn't seen for a few days. "Maggie's hav'n the baby today" he said "and the boss said that if we shake ass and get there he would put us in for overtime. So move, and maybe we will be able to afford a cuppla extra rounds in the pub tonight." Well, he thought, at least we'll get out of the flat today and extra rounds did sound good. So he quickly finished getting ready and walked out into the sunshine grabbing their rosaries from the nails on the way out. They paused on the sidewalk to light their cigarettes and put on their dark shades and then quickly made their way to work at the meat packing plant.

**Connor POV**

Connor was tired. He hadn't slept well last night. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he kept feeling this weird feeling in his gut like something big was coming down the pike. He knew that his brother wanted to go to the pub but he almost told him to go by himself tonight. He didn't want to worry his brother though, so there he was, walking to McGinty's when he would rather be sleeping. As he was walking his energy began to buzz. Sometimes this happened when Murphy was excited and so he looked at his twin and tried to see if the energy was coming from him. It wasn't, Murphy looked as tired as he felt. But it began to build the closer they got to the bar. He was so puzzled by this feeling that he didn't notice when Murphy stopped dead in his tracks.

Conner ran into his idjeet brother, banged his sore toe from this morning on his brothers steel toed work boot, and smacked the back of Murphy's head as he pushed by him into the pub. As he was occupied with his toe, he didn't realize at first that Murphy was still standing in the doorway. He did notice when he heard a sound that he hadn't heard for years, the sound of a female voice speaking Gaelic. "dún an doras! nach bhfuil tú ag iarraidh a fuarú síos ar an taobh amuigh.." The sweet tinkling voice tickled his ears and gave him a shiver. He looked up into eyes as green as remembered fields in Ireland that he and his brother played football on. "Excuse us lass me brother must have been born in the barn. " He smacked his brother in the head again as he was still staring with his mouth open. "Deartháir The door dumb-ass!" Connor growled out. Murphy seemed to shake himself out of his daze and finely shut the door.

As Conner and Murphy found themselves a seat the pretty redhead smiled at them and asked "What can I get ya" Murphy seemed to have finely gotten his natural Irish charm back as he gave her his most charming smile and ordered "My brother will have a Guinness, and lass, if it's not to much trouble could you hand me my heart back if you please." Connor rolled his eyes and was about to call his brother an idjeet again when another female voice sounded from the bar. "Poor lad, loosen yur heart so quick" " Bridget give the man a beer afore he falls to his knees and proposes." Connor turned around to snark back about an Irishman never proposen' without a beer or two first when he lay eyes on the cause of all of his weird energy.

Translations:

dún an doras! nach bhfuil tú ag iarraidh a fuarú síos ar an taobh amuigh - close the door! You don't want to cool down the outside.

Deartháir - Brother


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't forget to be kind to strangers. For some who have done this have entertained angels without realizing it.  
-Hebrews 13:2_

**Bridget's POV**

Something was coming. Bridget was sure of it. She had been feeling it for a couple of months now, energy, like she had never felt before. It wasn't coming from Margaret and she didn't know what was making her feel it but she knew something was coming. She had a general feeling that it was good, but she didn't know why she thought that, she just did. She had prayed about it in church before they had come here, but nothing had changed, so she pushed it to the back of her mind and looked ahead.

After breakfast the girls had gone to the address that father Donavon had given them for the possibility of a job. McGinty's pub was a pleasant surprise. After the disastrous start with the flat yesterday she was very nervous about it but Doc was a sweet old man, even if the turrets made him look a little intimidating at first, he was a big softy underneath. He had told the girls that he could really use all the help he could get. He had let the food side of the business go when his wife had died and he thought the bar might do better if they could get the kitchen up and running again. Best of all, he had shown the girls a room over the bar that would be just perfect for them to stay in, after it was cleaned up a bit.

The place was small and it didn't have a kitchen, but what did they need a kitchen for when they could just go downstairs to the professional kitchen behind the bar. They would need to clear out some of the storage stuff and bring in proper furniture. Doc said that he would let them stay for free as a perk of the job. So the money they made would go into sprucing the place up.

The girls had spent the morning gutting the kitchen and getting it to a point where Margaret would dane to cook a meal there. They would have to order food and Doc would need to tell them what he wanted the menu to be and how much money he wanted to outlay initially. Bridget thought it would be fun to start something like this, and Doc said that most of his regulars couldn't cook to save their lives. So, any kind of food offered would ensure they a good customer base. Yes, overall Bridget was happy with the way things were turning out.

It was now early evening and some of the regulars were starting to trickle in and Doc had introduced them to his "New Girls." The day had been hot, and Bridget was cleaning off the back tables and putting the chairs out. She wasn't prepared when the cause of all her energy for the past weeks walked in the front door and stood there gapping at her. She was struck completely senseless by the man standing in front of her; so much so, that she didn't realize that she had spoken Gallic when she asked him to shut the door. That was when she heard an answering male voice with a strong Irish lilt answer back and call his brother a dumb-ass.

She wasn't sure how she acted so natural when the entire world felt like it was shifting around her. She glanced up at the other man who had spoken to her and smiled. He seemed a nice sort, so she asked him what she could do for them. The dark haired brother seemed to have recovered from his momentary speechlessness. He smiled, and it seemed to light up the room, easy charm oozed from his eyes as he promptly delivered the most cliched pick up line in history, and she had heard a few whoppers in her time as a waitress.

Bridget was momentarily unsure of what to do. Not only was the man in front of her one of the most attractive she had ever seen. He had charm to spare and seemed to be sweet in a puppyish way. She didn't want to discourage him completely, but she should really put him in his place. Just then, bless her, her sister piped up and gave her a few minutes to collect herself.

Bridget remembered a line from one of her favorite movies that seemed to fit this situation well. She gave the dark haired stranger a mischievous grin and said "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Beer's on its way." She slowly sauntered up to the bar letting her hips sway a bit more than was strictly necessary, listening to the sounds of the lighter haired man falling off his stool, laughing.

**Margaret's POV**

Margaret had never been a girl that was into romantic notions. When she was little she didn't dream about knights and ladies. She was more interested in the practical. She enjoyed languages and was more inclined to be found joking around and causing mischief than daydreaming about when her prince would come. So it was understandable that when he did show up in all his intense, golden haired, smartassed glory, it took her a few moments to compose herself and pick her jaw up off the floor. But when she heard the dimwit that was with him get all smarmy with her sister she had to speak up. She snarked at him and her sister shot her a grateful look. She knew Bridget to be level headed lass so she was gob smacked for the second time in the last 5 min. When her sister, who dealt with come-ons better that that in her sleep, not only didn't discourage him but flirted instead. She watched her sister saunter up to the bar for the Guinness that the boys ordered with a look on her face that she had almost never seen, except once, and holy mother of god it had better not end like that this time or Margaret would be having strong words with someone.

Just then Doc noticed who had come in. "Hey boy-o's he yelled out c-c-c-cum, Fuck Ass, get over here and meet me new girls" The boys walked up to the bar and Doc introduced them. They were Connor and Murphy McManus from county Kildare near Dublin. The girls introduced themselves as Bridget Alice and Mary Margaret O'Flaherty from Dungloe in county Donegal. "Northern Ireland right" Connor asked Margaret. "Aye" she said softly. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she didn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything but his eyes. They were so intense she imagined he could see right through her. "So are ya Protestants then?" "Oi, bite your tongue. Were good Irish Catholic girls all the way down to our toes!" Bridget glared a Connor and stuck out her lip as she stamped her foot and fisted her hands on her hips. "Och, you dimwit!" Murphy said "Now, ya done it! Ya went and hurt their feel'ns." "My apologies girls" Connor said "Let us make it up to ya." "Murph and I go to early Mass every Sunday. Let us escort ya to your first American Mass tomara" "yeah" Murphy said "Our Ma wouldn't forgive us if we let ya run all over town try'n to find the church when we can bring ya straight there and introduce ya to everyone as well." "What do ya say?" Connor asked. Margaret was still a little wary about those two but what trouble could they get up to in church. Besides, they did need to find the church and it would be nice to know someone there the first time. She also couldn't possibly get away with saying no when she could feel Bridget practically begging in her head to see Murphy again so she smiled and said: "Well we wouldn't want to upset your Ma now would we?" Conner and Murphy both smiled "So it's settled then. We'll pick ya up at 7:30 tomarra" Connor said and winked at Margaret. With two infectious grins the boys retired with their beer to a back table.

A/N Thanks so much for everyone who read and reviewed this story. I'm sorry it takes so long between chapters. I have a clear idea where I want to take this but I'm having difficulty getting them moving forward. I will probably go back and forth between girls and boys every other chapter so boys will be next. I love to hear from anyone good or bad so let me know if you like it.


End file.
